The Fox Of Four Clans!
by TheRazgrizDragon
Summary: After a series of interesting events, Naruto is put on the paths of life after learning about his past. Some people help, several try to hinder, and many put pieces on the board. What will the outcome be, and will Naruto succeed in his dreams or will the downfall of the world happen if he fails. Rated M for suggestive situations and cussing. Unintentional Harem!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is TheRazgrizDragon, and this is my first Fanfic and hope you ladies and gents like it! Please note that I'm no novice when it comes to writing, but you might find errors here and there and it notes that I'm human and not God (Pein). I have been trying to write this book that I got an idea for but I know I'm a poetry/short story type a writer so I'm using this site to help me learn to write longer stories and my main goals are to combine story plots flowingly and to write a lot of characters in a story at one time, which is partially the reason why this story is a Naruto harem story. The other part to the harem was this long story of a bet that I made with a friend and all that I really don't want to get into. Please know that the bet is $10 and I feel lame that I was stubborn enough to take it. Though this stubbornness is also why I promise that nothing short of my untimely demise will stop me from finishing this story, but I can put out that I myself have no idea when I will update but will not stop this story and will not lose $10. I also have plans for an Ace Combat 5 story, which happens to be one of my favorite video games and in all honestly why I joined this site to begin with so I could write it. The game is a little old school, but expect it on my page possibly soon. I will only really be focusing on these two stories for now, unless I come up with an idea for a one-shot that I really like the idea over. Also please note that the Harem is pretty much decided and that there will be OCs and some of you will probably figure this out as you go as too who will be in it. I will say that Hinata is in the Harem and that she's No. 1. I am a big supporter of NaruHina and Kishimoto is too : ). Plus, there are no older women in the Harem, but I would like to hear other people's views on why they support whatever pairing they like and no promises but I might include that person in the Harem. I have been debating Sakura but I've always taken a neutral stand point on her, so other people opinions would be much appreciated. Please note that I absolutely hate Naruto X Kushina and Naruto X Tsunade fics for obvious reasons. Also please note that I put a lot of couples together in this story but nothing is going to happen all at once, and this includes Naruto's skills. Naruto will be better in skills as he goes on but he'll work for it, and will never be godlike more like high kage-like when my story is near the end. Please note that constructive criticism is much appreciated but that I hate flamers with a passion and that there is a special place in hell for them. If you don't like my story on ****FAN****fic then don't tell me so and move on too your own cup of tea. All flamer's flames will be sent to Gai and Lee for their Flames of Youth, the flamers themselves will be sent to Anko and Ibiki, and that I will not be held accountable for my actions, and somewhere down the line Naruto will prank them! I don't see myself doing any lemons but eventually there will be suggested themes and more then anything cussing, so you have been warned. Also the idea for a Tuna Masked ANBU and someone in a bank watching Naruto's money was said once in Crossoverpairinglover's story Naruto Mysterious Power; I got permission form him to include that in my story and just expanded on it. All the props go to him for those, also a lot of Naruto fanficers use some similar patterns in the story that they became common so you might see some of those in here as well and they who first created them, get their props from me for those like Tenten's last name being Higurashi. Also if I ever find out who invented the CRA on this site; I will buy them a drink. I know its bit overused, but I'll be damned if it doesn't work! GOOD LUCK & GOOD WRING to all writers!**

**I am not Japanese, I don't live in Japan, I've never been to Japan, I don't have a lot of money, and my name is not Musashi Kishimoto, so obviously I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliates. The $10 bet is on me writing the story and not Kishimoto's work. I own my ideas, my imagination, and a heart for writing and nothing more!**

**Chapter 1 The Drama Begins **

Five year old Naruto Uzumaki was running down the streets of the ninja village of Konoha. He was wearing a white shirt with a red swirl on the back similar to those on the back of the chunin and jounin flack jackets of the ninja of the village. As well as black baggy pants and black kids shoes; all of which looked old, dirty, worn, and used. His face had some mud on it and he had three distinct whisker marks on his face, and golden hair that looked like it was bathed in sunlight, yet right now covered in a little dirt. He was currently running down the street laughing tauntingly at three Uchiha Police Force Officers pursuing him. "Get back here, demon gaki" yelled the oldest looking one with silver hair going off to one side named Yashiro. The other two where yelling similar things. "Hahaha, you never catch me losers" laughed Naruto as he continued to run down one of Konoha's main market district streets, while ignoring the hateful stares from majority of the villagers. He got some from some of the ninja as well, but every time he saw one and they saw him, they tried to chase him. Something that scared him to no end, so he hid from them all the time, or tried to until these 3 Uchiha Police Force guys saw him. Despite masses of people setting up for the festival tonight, Naruto's little legs and short stature allowed him to run through the crowded streets with ease, unlike the Uchiha Police Force men.

He kept running until he ran into a dark side ally full of old boxes and dumpsters quickly, but he was slow enough that the still crowd struggling police members saw. Regrouping at the ally, the three Uchiha cursed as they saw it was empty. Yashiro called out, "Shit we lost him; he has to be around here somewhere. Split up, if you don't find him after two hours report back to HQ. Go!" With that Yashiro ran down the ally's other end and went right, the other who followed went left, and the third went back the way they came and ran father down the market street. A couple of seconds after the three police members where gone, a mat was moved from a top one of the boxes. It was quickly thrown away by a laughing Naruto who was holding his gut.

"Those bakas" thought an amused Naruto. Knowing he had to leave the area before more mysterious people went looking for him, or those scary mask guys showed up. Naruto was thinking of a place to go. "Mmm, can't go back to the orphanage, they'd rat me out in an instant, and they where horrible too me and kicked me out for some reason. Don't want to go back to the forest yet. Can't go back to Fort Naruto in that other alley, it was found by those weird people with masks that where also looking for me. Anybody looking for me that hard, can't mean anything good for me. Yet, I still don't understand why people don't like me. I'm hated for some reason by this village, but I'll show them that I'm no demon." Naruto just jumped out of his box and sighed before smiling quickly a few seconds later. "No use feeling down. I know maybe I'll go too the park and try making friends again, and maybe I'll see that nice old man again though it's getting late, but I'll still try. For I'm not giving up, dattebayo" thought Naruto excitedly and determinedly before his stomach rumbled and hurt.

Rubbing his stomach, he laughed sheepishly before a depressing look came on his face, before talking to himself quietly. "But first I got to find some food; I haven't eaten in a while." Running fast he tried to find a person to steal food from; something he dreaded doing. Normally he would only take an apple or a small loaf of bread since he saw stealing as a bad crime and something you shouldn't do. Yet the hunger pains where getting worse so he had to take more food. His best catch where bentos he took from picnics but no matter where he took food from he always said a prayer for the people that he stole from so they would somehow get twice the food he stole. He really, really detested stealing, yet he had no money and he couldn't find the nice old man that always helped him, and no one else seemed to be. So he was off to find a mark to steal from since he hadn't eaten practically anything besides a bread loaf in three days. Finding two people carrying food, he decided to follow them to see if he could get a chance to take anything. One was teenage girl with purple hair that reminded Naruto of a pineapple, wearing a tan trench coat and matching tan skirt, and a chunin flack jacket on. Blue ninja shoes, with ANBU shin guards and mesh undershirt. She seemed to be making lots of noise while bugging this guy with a few nasty scars on his face, with a black bandana, and a large black trench coat and ninja shoes. Naruto also saw that they where wearing the leaf headband signifying them as leaf ninja. Naruto always got the worst beatings from the ninja, but the girl was carrying food bags of some sort, and he liked a challenge. In the past he had to steal from ninjas when the opportunities presented themselves to get food. Water he normally got out of bird baths, buckets, and anywhere he could find it, and that stream in the forest marked 44. Yet, he didn't want to take a risk in a beating but it only happened when he first started living on the streets a little over a year ago.

The mean orphanage matron kicked him out four days before this very festival he passed up. Not knowing how to take care of himself, or the dangers, he was almost immediately assaulted. From that day to the day after the festival where hell, and he didn't even remember the last day, just the pain. The constant beatings he received, and random objects being thrown at him, and the fowl words they said, especially when they missed. On the last day it was the worst, and when he woke up he saw an old nurse about to stab him with a knife, in this weird white walled room, that smelled funny, while on a bed. He screamed and pushed the lady, and then he saw these two weird mask people enter the room and rush him and the lady. He didn't think but jumped out the open window from the second floor and despite the pain on left leg, he ran, and has been in hiding ever since, and developed a fear of the masked people. Coming back out of his painful memories, he noticed that stoic and annoyed man toward the women was carrying something that looked like what was described to him once as a cake from the nice old man. He always wanted to try cake ever since, and the chocolate the man gave him at the orphanage was really good. Could cake be that good too, he had always wondered!

He had to try it, he told himself, now determined to get some of it no matter the cost. Even though he hated stealing he didn't want to pass up this chance. He kept trailing them to a few blocks, while they kept talking. Eventually they made it to a place in the center or so in the village. The building was huge, but had few windows. The small blonde haired Naruto saw them go in, and before the door closed the blonde snuck in, silently following them. Inside, he saw the two check in at a front desk covered in bars with a small hand slot, and then proceed into a similar set of doors too the ones they came into. All the while Naruto was following, and once again snuck in before the doors closed. He hid behind a couch at the end of the hall near the door that all of them came from. The hall itself white, with a few black couches and many brown doors. Just as quickly as they entered the room they left, while the women seemed very excited, the man was looking a little annoyed. After making sure the coast was clear; Naruto quietly went into the room. The room had several couches and chairs, and a few decorative plants here and there. That's not what caught young Naruto's attention though. What he saw had him thinking "jackpot." There were many dishes of random foods, and one big white frosted cake on several foldable brown or black tables. Naruto would have cried in happiness, had he not grabbed a plate, and stared dishing up some of the food, with some utensils and chopsticks he found next them. He had to admit the food was great once he started inhaling it!

Yugao Uzuki dressed in the typical Konoha ANBU gear with a grey flack jacket arm and shin guards and grey ninja shoes, while wearing a Neko ANBU mask. The thing that stood out the most was her flowing purple hair and violet Tanto on her back. The ANBU Captain was having a sad day; a very sad day, or should we say year. Even her boyfriend Hayate couldn't cheer her up most of this year. A few months back she found out that her sensei's son was living on the streets. She was no fool; she knew as well as her boyfriend who Naruto really was, and it pained both of them for a hero to be treated as such. Hayate promised too look for him too on his down time. Something that made Yugao fall in love with him all over again. Anyway, outside of Kakashi, no one worked as much for the mission to find the long lost Naruto in her own village then her. She spent months on the mission and sometimes days on end, and she could tell it pained the Third to do so, but he had to put the village first and send most of the ANBU out on other missions. Though it seemed like her and Kakashi kept getting the as the ANBU started calling it "find the Gaki" mission, something that endeared her towards the Third.

Many ninja where stumped how a little kid could evade them in their own ninja village for so long. Finding Naruto was becoming a challenge. Originally some thought he was dead, until they found traces of him in various areas. They hit a big break about a month ago when they found what looked to be a home made of boxes in a lightly used alley on the east side of town that an Inuzaka chunin confirmed had Naruto's scent everywhere. It looked recently used, and search parties where renewed with vigor, though they still couldn't find him. Unknown too them was that Danzo's NE couldn't find him either, something that pissed the man off to no end, though he never showed it. Unknown too Naruto was that he gained a lot of ANBU's and jounin's eternal respect that they couldn't find him or even a hair of him for almost a year in their own village. Even some non-Naruto hating Shinobi that weren't ANBU or jounin looked on their spare time, but results varied. Though a tokubetsu jounin Genma Shiranui and two newly minted chunin buddies together Iruka Umino and Tsuzumi Sarugaku could have sworn they saw Naruto in the crowd but couldn't find him anywhere they looked after the sightings. Though it did start the major man hunts over again.

Now, Yugao was in every one of these hunts, but the fact that she couldn't find him still saddened her too no end. Checking her watch she found she was past her search time and feeling tired so she decided to call it quits today. She had been searching for 3 days. Speaking quietly to herself she said "Sorry Kushina-Sensei, I'll find him one day." She didn't know how right she was. Heading towards ANBU HQ, after signing in and taking off her Neko ANBU mask, and putting it in a seal on her right guard, something she learned from her sensei, which didn't help her mood, she decided to take a quick nap before the party since she promised Anko she would try her cake before she left, despite wanting to go home. "How someone as tomboyish and sadistic as Anko could make some of the best sweets in the world is beyond me." She then opened the door and shock hit her like a ton of bricks. There in ANBU HQ was the very person the entirety of the Konoha ANBU and ninja force have been looking for over a year, who she was looking for, and the irony was not lost to her. She also couldn't help but be amazed at the amount of food he was eating or how fast. "He could beat Anko in speed of shoveling food in she thought", but was brought out of her musings by Naruto turning his head up and looking at her.

Naruto was enjoying the food, especially the cake. He ate ¼ of it already, as well as a lot of the other foods. Since he hadn't eaten in long time or that much for that matter he figured that he could splurge. Hunger putting him in a sense of security, and even making him forget how much he hated to steal, since the food was so great. Survival and childishness really! After finishing another plate he looked up and what he saw horrified him. There was a woman, though he thought she was pretty, but someone had caught him stealing and now he was going to get beaten like always, he slowly got out of his chair and curled into a ball on the floor while he closed his eyes and waited. Yugao for her part couldn't fathom why he was doing that until it hit her like a ton of bricks "he thought he was going to be beaten for this transgression." Yugao knew that what she did next would be important, so she decided to play dumb. She quietly but quickly walked up to him and asked who he was, something she could see shocked him. There was also something in his eyes she couldn't pinpoint, but could tell one was the feeling for longing.

To her eternal surprise he hoped up and looked at her with his finger on his mouth and his head turned to the side as if he was thinking. She thought that at this moment he looked absolutely adorable and the whisker marks weren't helping. She had to force herself not to "kawaii" and glomp the poor kid, though she did take out a camera and take a picture of the boy who seemed distracted, before putting it back into her pack. She could see a thousand uses for this picture later. Though the kid seemed to see the flash, and it broke him out of his stupor and surprise. Naruto was still very confused by why the pretty lady was looking at him that he saw a flash and then turned to her wondering what just happened. So he had to ask, "who are you pretty lady?" Yugao for the life of her blushed but didn't know if she should laugh or hit the gaki, all the while thinking that this she realized clueless kid was going to be a chick magnet later in life. "He's going to definitely look like his father, but if he's clueless like him too, Oh, dear!" Shaking herself out of her thoughts of the future, she introduced herself as Yugao Uzuki but he could call her Yugao. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo, Yugao-chan!

She smiled and ruffled his head before his stomach growled. She giggled, and started fixing a plate of food for him which consisted of a lot of vegetables, some fruit, and more grains. Since she noticed he went after the meat, potatoes, and sweets. Especially the sweets and oh she so hoped that Anko wouldn't be mad about the cake. She was no doctor, but she knew Naruto needed some nutrients in him, from a lack of diet. Turning around she saw Naruto shifting his feet in looking down. When she turned around and handed him a plate Naruto started crying. "I'm sorry for stealing your food; I was so hungry; it's been a while since I ate. I'll work it off." Yugao was angry but didn't show it. She wasn't angry with Naruto. No, he was innocently trying to survive. She was angry with most of Konoha and some of the council for letting this poor boy suffer from their ignorance. He was a hero that protected them everyday, and this is what they do to him. Ignore, torture, and starve him. He was a child and she would be damned if she let this continue. She would adopt the boy no matter the consequences and anyone would be damned if they got in the way if she had too. She would also contact Tsunade if she had too. Her sensei told her the connection the Uzumaki and Senju Clans had between them as cousin clans, and how Kushina's aunt married the First Hokage Hashirama. She would do this all for Naruto and be damned the consequence if it made his life one day better. She though had to think of now for him.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, why don't you come sit back at the table with your Onee-chan, and have some more food. You're obviously still hungry, she said with a smile that would have melted any man in Konoha. Naruto didn't seem to care about that he just picked his head in shock at what she was implying. Onee-chan seemed foreign too him, like he didn't know what she was saying his shock was still evident he was started to act like a statue, before a rare smile came across his face. A smile that warmed Yugao's heart for some reason, and she though would definitely be getting him some girls in the future. "Ok Onee-chan…" and he sat at the table waiting for her, but wasn't waiting long as she sat down across from him, while simultaneously setting the plate she made down in front of him. One look at the plate and Naruto crossed his arms, and shook his head, and with a "No Vegetables." Yugao's left eye started twitching, and by now most guys, ANBU, and even Hayate would be seen running, but Naruto didn't know this. Plus Yugao got an idea from what her Sensei said she used against her husband a lot.

She did the dreaded **puppy-eyes no jutsu** on the unsuspecting Naruto. Naruto was stubborn and held, but barley, and shook his head. Yugao could tell this and although surprised, she decided to add an incentive with the jutsu since she now realized it was Naruto's birthday today, but upped the stakes as well. "Your new Onee-chan will let you have the rest of that cake if you eat this whole plate, plus one more of my choosing. All the while praying Anko wouldn't kill her instead, though she knew Anko had a soft spot for the boy as well. He agreed so fast and practically inhaled the food, and the second plate of her choosing. Although she was a bit merciful and only gave him half the vegetables then the first one and put beef on his plate in the rest of it, it didn't stop him from inhaling this plate as well. Something she thought she would have to work at with him, or at least get it too his mother's level of self-control.

Keeping her promise she said that he could eat the cake, but he had to do so slowly. He nodded while she asked him questions as innocently and casually as she could, and started a conversation with him. After asking where he lived he told her that he lived in many places. He explained he made a lot of forts he rather dramatically and affectionately called them all Fort Naruto, which caused her to giggle. His antics reminding her of both his parents in many different ways. Never stopping from his cake he went on to tell her how some civilians or ninja found some of the places and beat him out of it or wrecked it so he wouldn't come back. He never noticed her eyes hiding in her hair or the dark look on her face. Hell you probably if you looked close enough see hell itself behind her. He then explained how he broke into the junkyard or the sewer, but couldn't get comfortable in those places so he went to some forest with 44 on it and stayed in there for a couple of days here and there. This scared her to death, she couldn't believe that he would go in there or how he survived thus far. Hell she was surprised Anko didn't know he went in there since that was her private spot.

"Damn", she thought, "no wonder we couldn't find him, he was constantly moving and he kept going places we wouldn't dream of." He ate another ¼ of the cake through his story, and she was about to tell him that they where going to visit the old man or Jiji since she remembered what the Hokage told the ANBU and some ninja what Naruto called him, another thing just like his mother, but never got the chance. A Cat (Tenzo) masked ANBU came in that looked exactly like her except he had a mask on and his tanto was wooden. Naruto saw him and absolute primal fear came on his face, something that was not missed by either Yugao or Tenzo. Yugao turned her head to address the still surprised Tenzo, but was not expecting Naruto to run away. Though she wanted to face-palm so badly when she noticed that despite his shown fear he was running with the cake in both of his tiny hands. He booked past her and under Tenzo's legs, cake and all and was heading for the entrance. Yugao and Tenzo in pursuit. Naruto was scared of the mask guys and didn't think, he saw how Yugao was familiar with the other one and thought she betrayed him to keep him there till others showed up and they could beat him. He grabbed the cake without thinking and headed to the door, and under the masked guys legs. Making it too the door he noticed the tall, dark, and scarred man that he followed into the building but not the young women.

Surprise was evident on his face before Naruto tripped and then cake was sent flying. The other half of the cake ended right up on Ibiki Morino's face. Something that he would later have a hard time living down. Naruto quickly got up and booked for the door again as the scarred man was trying to wipe his face off. This time sliding under the man, he booked for the door. Getting threw that one he didn't stop as who ever was beyond the counter was yelling out at him to stop, and he made it out the other door. All the while hearing a loud whistle in the back round, He didn't know where he was heading but he figured the park was the best place to hide and hope the scary mask men and women didn't get him. Yugao for her part was confused as to why Naruto was scared of Tenzo. She knew Tenzo wasn't a Naruto hater nor that he would do anything to hurt him. In fact he was one of the few ANBU that worked hard to find her new little brother. None the less, she knew they had to get him back so she blew the ANBU whistle to get all neighboring ANBU to her location pronto.

The whistle was forbidden to use for just anything as it took ANBU from their assigned tasks in the vicinity of the whistle which only works for that same ANBU's chakra signature, to help with what is deemed an immediate emergency of the highest caliber, and plus all ANBU who responded would get what they call a "whistle bonus" in pay. Plus civilians knew that it is serious when the whistle is used and that the sound of it is known to cause a panic. These are the reasons that it is only under very emergency situations that said whistle is used. Yugao hoped no civilians would hear the whistle, which none did, but knew she wasn't going to get into trouble for using the thing.

She knew that practically all the ANBU wanted this mission wrapped up, and that the Hokage was looking for his surrogate grandson. So no harm done, but she was not letting Naruto spend another night on these streets, especially being so close. She only hoped that what ever the fear was he would over come it. She and Ibiki then brought over 20 ANBU up to speed and told them to fan out in teams of two. Yugao and Tenzo quickly agreed to be a team and Yugao was swiftly put in charge as head ANBU of the other teams, since she was also the only ANBU captain among them. She quickly put on her Neko mask again and despite being up for over 3 days went out to find her little brother.

**I know that Neko and Cat are the same thing but they had the same mask in a sense so I just separated them like that, though I was tempted to just give Tenzo a squirrel mask, lol. I added some lesser used people from canon and did my own thing with them and used in the story for backdrop people so expect some of them. Please feel free to send me PMs on ideas and thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto; if I did Orochimaru and Deidara would not be like Michael Meyers and would have fucking died by now and stayed that way. **

**Chapter 2 First Friend**

Naruto being as scared as he was, and with a few tears in his eyes at what he thought as betrayal, headed to the park to find a nice place to cry and hopefully sleep. He was weaving in and out of the streets for several blocks very quickly. Seeing the forested part he thought it would be a good idea to make a detour through the woods to look for a new place to build a new Fort Naruto later after his assured escape. Rushing through the trees, he stopped and hid behind one to catch his breathe when he suddenly heard talking. Curiously looking over he saw a sight that angered him, and made him forget about the past few minutes, or how he lost that delicious cake. A small short girl, was surrounded by three somewhat older looking boys who where making fun of her. She had short black hair with a blue clip on the left side, was wearing a light blue yakuta with two sakura petals on it, and had lavender tinted pupil-less white eyes with a lavender tint.

"See guys I told you she was a weakling; she's probably stuck up like the rest of the Hyuuga clan" said the apparent leader of the group. The others just laughed and agreed. The girl looked frightened, and was shaking and crying. "Pleaase stoop" stuttered and begged the girl. Naruto watching this little scene was getting angrier "I'll get them for sure for this" he thought with determination in his eyes. "She should apologize for her clan's rude actions" said the skinny one in front of her. "Agreed" said the leader, "on her hands and knees at that, and…" He never got to finish as a rock hit him in the back of the head. Turning around, while simultaneously rubbing his head with his hand, he and the other two boys where on alert. "Who threw that", demanded the leader. Naruto jumped out from his hiding spot behind the tree, stuck his tongue out, turned around and ran back behind the tree. "Get him" yelled the leader at the others as they ran behind the tree. As they where rounding the tree, Naruto swung back a large branch and let it go. Before the three older kids could act, it promptly hit them square in their faces; sending them tumbling down. The three bullies looked up in a daze, before all three where punched hard in their faces.

With a big grin and pointing toward the girl Naruto declared "That's for her, you baka bullies" Naruto never noticed the big blush that appeared on the girl's face after he declared that. The bullies seemed to be coming around after that declaration and in complete spontaneous yet protective action while laughing at the bullies he grabbed one of the still blushing girl's free hands, and ran. As the duo continued to run to no where in particular through the park, Naruto never noticed the girl's now completely red face, which could rival a tomato in redness, and was still getting darker. They kept running all of through the wooded sections of the park, but finally stopped running near a pond surrounded by rocks of varying sizes and under a shady willow. The girl was panting, but Naruto was only a little winded. After getting his bearings Naruto held out his hand and said "Naruto Uzumaki, want too be my friend". The girl was still red and looked at his hand for a long second, until she shyly shook his hand and stuttered "Hiiinataa Hyuuuuga, Thaaank youuuuuuu for saviiiing meee, and suuurrre I beee frieeends with youuu."

Naruto just flashed her his foxy grin, before doing what could only be described as a kiddy victory dance while shouting "I got my very first friend, yahoo". Hinata could only giggle at his antics. Still blushing but with only a tinge, she finally got a good look at her savior, and all she could think was "those whisker marks are cute." Her blush, which was mostly gone by now, was now once again in full swing. Naruto never noticed, before he suddenly hugged Hinata tightly as she swung her arms up and down in panic. Almost fainting. "Yeah, will be the best of friends, okay", yelled Naruto excitedly. In which Hinata blushing redder then a tomato even and looking more like a volcano after bursting, could only nod in embarrassment and slight happiness. Letting her go, excitingly asked her if she wanted to play tag, and she not trusting her voice could only nod. Naruto was having fun for the first time he could recall, and they where having so much fun that they forgot all of the important stuff like the kids they where, and missed that it was getting dark. They mostly played tag, but also I spy and hide and go seek. The fun and games finally hit a snag when Naruto being it in another game of tag, tripped again, and tagged Hinata on the chest where her breasts would come in. She went into full fledge blush mode, and started to wobble.

Naruto being the dense uneducated but seriously dense kid that he was, started to panic. "Hinata-chan are you okay, your not sick are you" asked Naruto as he steadfastly put his forehead too hers. Poor little Hinata already on the edge of fainting only had two thoughts before passing out finally, "he called me Hinata-chan" and "he's touching me close again" before promptly passing out. Naruto still in a panic and still with a child like mind could only think of one thing "I got to find a doctor, and fast." Not wanting to leave his new best friend by herself. He softly and gently grabbed her arms and put them around his neck and positioned her around so he was carrying her on his back.

Remembering that there was a festival celebrating the Yondaime's defeat of the Kyuubi, Naruto figured that someone there would be able to help him. "I was hoping to enjoy it tonight, since the orphanage lady never let me go" he thought. His thoughts quickly went to his new friend and he knew he had something else to do. Then running swiftly he started running out of Konoha's main park to the city, just as the sun was going down.

Hurizen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, The Professor of all Shinobi was having one of those days. The only word to describe it was "Shit!" He was going to spend a quiet and lovely evening with his family, when LIFE and KARMA teamed together, the real bitches they can be, decided not to grant him such a privilege. An hour and half ago Neko and several ANBU tried to apprehend his elusive adopted grandson Naruto Uzumaki after he somehow broke into ANBU HQ. The report was interesting to take, and Neko promised a very detailed report later and with some peculiar info she got. It was the first sighting in two weeks, despite finding his makeshift home a month before. Sarutobi felt nothing but shame, that he failed his successor and his old friend Toshiya Uzumaki. He promised his successor Minato Namikaze that he would protect his son, and he failed. He honestly thought the orphanage would protect Naruto, but he realized how naïve he was about that. After finding out that Naruto's allowance that he was supposed to be getting and started supposed to be getting since he was three. Instead Sarutobi finds out that the matron and three orphanage associates took most of it, if not all his money since he started receiving it.

To top it off, they kicked him out of the orphanage over a year ago and where still taking his money. They only found this out because Sarutobi himself decided to spontaneously visit him on his way home after work two days after the event. The Third Hokage was furious to say the least. After an all expense paid trip to Ibiki and Anko, the whole story comes out. Naruto got extra chores, almost none of his allowance, was shut off from the other kids, taught almost nothing at the orphanage via basic schooling or almost anything at all, locked in his room a lot, given meager amounts of food, and simply kicked out and being called "ungrateful" for sneaking out of his locked room and getting caught eating food in the kitchen.

The matron was promptly executed, and the three associates where given a 30 year sentence in jail of hard labor. That was only after the Third took back and gave all the money that they stole back into Naruto's (family) account with interest, and took enough money out of all of them too cover the purchase of a nice apartment building in both the Third's and Naruto's name, that he was going to give too Naruto full rights over, when they found him. Find him they did with half his bones broken in his body and some severe lacerations. The civilians that where found doing this to him where later tortured and executed. Plus one civilian getting three years in jail for supplying the mob with Naruto's location. Then when Naruto wakes up he sees a nurse trying to kill him, and of all the crazy things he could do he pushes her out of the way and jumps from his two story hospital room, and escapes as ANBU close in. The nurse was tortured and executed that same night, and only a few have seen Naruto since. All this was a lesson to the rest of the population or so Sarutobi hoped would be. Although he himself felt most of the villagers where lying when they said "haven't seen him" yet he knew how unethical, politically insane, and how much unwanted attention it would cause if he gave half the village too Ibiki and Anko for interrogation. Though he did put a small smile on his face when he realized he would get their eternal favor if he did.

The shame of not protecting his good friend Toshiya's grandson and his predecessor's son though was still getting too him. He was defiantly going to make it up too Naruto when he found him, though he apologetically cursed the boy for being so good at hiding, to the point where none of his ANBU could find him. Although a small part still felt happy that he kept Naruto away form Danzo and kept his inheritance safe, especially the money with the bank owner, an old friend of Minato and Kushina, and an ex-ninja, and one of only four civilian council members that weren't a pain in his ass. However that relief was short lived, for he had two pissed off men in his office for various reasons, and another crisis besides the missing Naruto, that now had Kumo involved as well.

Even though you couldn't see behind the Dog ANBU's mask (Kakashi Hatake) in typical ANBU gear, and a black tanto on his back, he could tell how pissed he was, the killing intent was obvious, with slumped shoulders the only sign of the depression within. Then bring into the picture the usual stoic Hiashi Hyuuga in near blind panic rage that only got worse when he found out that Naruto still wasn't found. The Third never saw this much emotion from Hiashi, well ever. Hiashi was wearing his clan's typical wear of a white kimono, and with his long brown hair tied at the end. Rubbing his temples while smoking his pipe, the Hokage kept repeating like a mantra "I'm too old for this shit, why me, I'm too old for this shit, why me?" Blowing out some smoke from his mouth, Sarutobi in his Hokage outfit and Hokage hat on his head, just sighed before straightening himself up, and looking at the duo. "Dog any news on Naruto's or Hinata's whereabouts. It's Naruto's birthday today and I have a gift to give him" asked and stated the Hokage with some prodding authority. The Hokage already knowing that he lost a lot of respect from the head ANBU Captain and third behind the leader of all of Konoha's ANBU. The dog masked ANBU straightened himself up a little bit and lessened the killing intent, sighing but the Hokage only heard that because of his sensitive ninja ears.

The ANBU Captain Dog looked at Sarutobi and shook his head "Sorry Hokage-sama, his scent is all over Konoha, he seems too travel a lot, and it's interfering with the search, but some ANBU lead by Neko have informed me before your summons that they have freshly tracked him too Konoha Central Park, and that we may get him yet. Also reporting to her is a second team about the young Hyuuga Heiress and has informed me too similar results." Sarutobi let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hiashi momentarily show relief as well before turning back to extremely concerned and angry.

"Hokage-sama", Hiashi started, "this is why you should have let one of the more informative and understanding clans adopt him. Shikaku, I, and Murakumo have all tried too, and you stop us, this wouldn't have happened if you let us. For Kami sake, Marakumo and I are not only Minato's genin team members, we, along with Shikaku where clan allies, so why can't we adopt him. Even Dog here has tried, as well Mitarashi-san, Maruboshi-san, and that civilian council member Ichiraku-san. Why can't any one of us adopt young Uzumaki-san" Hiashi rambled out very fast. Once again the Hokage felt his age, never liking that he had to take up the hat again or let it concede to possibly Danzo. "Hiashi, I've already explained this" started the Hokage in a professional tone, "You, Shikaku, and Murakumo are all clan heads, and that particular adoption could start clan feuds and many questions.

"Like you said, you and Murakumo where Minato's team mates" the Third Hokage took a breath and thanked Kami once again for privacy seals that he had activated once the two had arrived. He continued "our main goal is to not draw attention to Naruto in anyway. That includes Dog as Minato's student known to be with me while we rushed to the fox sealing area that night." Dog's shoulders slumped even lower, though only the Hokage noticed and winced inside from guilt of not doing the sealing himself or getting there in time. "Shikaku is also the Jounin Commander which doesn't help his case, plus everyone knows Naras have some universal reason for doing almost anything outside of watching clouds and breathing , and Anko-chan's ex sensei's reputation already puts problems on her, we don't need to add Naruto to that mix. My old friend Kosuke would be a good choice, but his reputation and abilities are highly respected and I don't want him to lose that because of ignorance, as well as the fact he's the only other person who came with me to the scene that night, besides ANBUs Hamaki Mimura, Dog here, and Tuna doesn't help; it will make people question him and why as well.

I also don't want to dump problems on his daughter-in-law, granddaughter, and Manabu or I might just have allowed him too. That's too much for them to handle right now, especially since his son and Manabu's wife died in the fox's attack. Though I know they won't feel hatred toward him, it still might cause them problems in the future" The old Hokage sighed. "Tuna and Hamaki have both asked me as well but before they submitted the official paperwork, but I said no. I myself would have liked to, my family can tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll, but that would defeat the purpose and only make questions and make him a possible target. All of this is to make him as small a target as possible as well as too keep him away from any sort of Danzo's influence and clutches. Giving to a non-ninja family like the Ichirakus, who I know where close to the family, and mean well, will make Naruto and them vulnerable. However, I will be the first too admit I have failed Naruto, and when we find him I will make it up too him. I won't be getting him his house yet because certain legal issues, but I will make it up too him and at least tell him who his parents are, he deserves too know. And Kakashi…" The Third Hokage getting the angry and depressed Dog masked ANBU's attention in shock by calling him his name while still wearing his mask, something completely against protocol and ethics, even for a Kage. The Third continued "If he decides too become a ninja, he will be on your team no matter what the council says and whose against, the council can be damned. I'm the blasted Hokage and I need to show it; I've been too lax."

The Hokage's new fire and speech somewhat unknown too him, got him some valuable and much needed points from Kakashi and Hiashi. "The next thing is that Jiraiya is going to come and do some of his Godfatherly duties finally, and so he will be looked well after." Kakashi and Hiashi where surprised, but before they could comment, the Third then turned too Hiashi, who looked somewhat taken aback by what was just said, but with a still schooled worried face. "Now Hiashi, the Kumo nin that the panicked Ko saw entering the Hyuuga compound via the wall, spilled everything. Apparently he was tasked by some of the Kumo elders and the current Raikage to kidnap your daughter, but he doesn't have her" addressed the Hokage.

The Hokage saw some relief, but a still panicked Hyuuga. "It's a good thing your brother saw Ko jump over the wall after him and help subdue the Kumo Nin. It was extraordinary luck that we have this opportunity and people witnessed this. Now we have a live Nin and valuable intel. It seems Kumo thinks they are going to win, but we have a good political bargaining chip. Now I know it's not my business, since it's your clan but can I inquire what is going to happen to young Ko for misplacing your daughter and heiress."

The room was quiet for a moment before the Hyuuga Patriarch spoke. "You don't have too worry Hokage-sama, I have no ill intentions for Ko. This is not the first time this has happened. Ko has informed me that she runs off all the time due too her curiosity of the life outside of the compound, but he normally finds her within 3 minutes or less. He has asked me what he should do, if it takes longer, and I gave him instructions that he followed which if he looks upon the general area to inform me if he can't find her in 15 minutes to start a search and inform the clan." Hiashi finished with a look to the ground. After a moment he looked back up and continued. "She is so much like her mother Tomoyo, who herself laughs at the similarities."

This time Hiashi although with a little smile on his face, sighs deeply. Then turning serious again he addressed the Hokage "However, you need not too worry Hokage-sama, Ko was just following my orders and in doing so caught an enemy ninja entering our compound uninvited. I will personally see too it that nothing happens too him, and the Hyuuga elders are kept in line." Sarutobi let out a curt and approving nod toward Hiashi, when a swirl of smoke appeared between Hiashi and Dog.

In the swirl was a purple haired kneeling female ANBU, in basic ANBU gear, with a violet tanto on her back. The other occupants in the room where all looking at the kneeling female ANBU with critical eyes, for they all wanted good news. "You may stand Neko, and tell us your update" said the Third kindly. Getting up, with a "thank you Hokage-sama", she began to give her report with the semi-bad news that they where close but lost the trail, but they all perked up when she said that the Hyuuga Heiress, Naruto, and another unknown child where obviously traveling together. Something that Hiashi was shocked to discover. "I wonder if this was fate" he thought to himself. She decided to make a request to find her kid brother, and asked a request. "Hokage-sama, permission to speak freely" she asked? The Hokage nodded. "Sir where real close too his trail; to help pinpoint his location, can we try your crystal ball" she asked with a hoping voice. Sarutobi sighed, but nodded and opened a draw and set up his crystal ball.

"Due to Konoha looking similar in many places, it is hard to track the specific location from this, but I do try it at least three times a day, maybe one of you three would recognize where he is. So please watch as well" the Hokage inclined. The other three nodded, especially Hiashi who was wondering what Naruto and his Daughter where doing, and who the third person they where with is. What the crystal ball showed, garnered a lot of killing intent from the occupants. Naruto was holding back a mob that was attacking him, while also protecting two girls, one of which was Hinata Hyuuga. The other girl was quickly identified by the Hokage. "That's Kosuke Maruboshi's granddaughter, Junko." "I wonder how they all met" the aged Hokage thought.

If anyone saw all four occupants of the Hokage office, it would be hard to say who was the most pissed. With venom in his voice that promised punishment, the Hokage had to ask "Does anyone know where they are?"

It took a two agonizing seconds before he got an answer. "Look" said Hiashi, pointing to a logo on one two boxes next too the two girls. "That's the alley behind the jewelry store a lot of the Hyuuga's use" he finished. Wasting no time the Hokage asked "Can you show us the way, Hiashi?" The Hyuuga Head nodded. Sarutobi opened two of his office windows. "No time for the door, Hiashi you lead the way" Once again the Hyuuga head nodded with pure hatred and determination in his eyes. The Third Hokage pointed too the two ANBU and said "Your coming too" They nodded and a second later the office was empty and quiet, but the traces of the potent killing intent remained. Hell was about to be raised!

**The Plot thickens, oh and the next chapter should be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto… Sorry I needed a moment there! **

**Chapter 3 Curiosity Killed The Fox, And Heaven Intervened**

31 Minutes And 6 Seconds Before!

Hinata felt warm, the warmest she could ever recall ever being. She continued to snuggle up to the warmth. That is until she started recalling what her last memories where, and she woke up with a start. Looking ahead of her all she could see was a sea of shinning blonde spiky hair. She was memorized before realization hit her; she turned eight shades of red, and then "eeped!"

Naruto for his part made it three steps out of the park when he heard it, and felt Hinata wake up. Stopping, Naruto asked "Hinata-chan are you okay, you passed out; hang on I'm going to go find a Doctor, okay." Hinata for her part looked bashful and turned an extra four shades of red, that smoke started pouring form her head.

Naruto made it too the end of the block when Hinata found her voice again. "Naruto-san, please put me down, I'm okay, honest." Naruto obliged but still looked worried, while Hinata was still beat red, but had calmed down some. An awkward silence prevailed for a couple of seconds before Naruto shook his head getting the attention of Hinata.

"What is it Naruto-san" she asked. Naruto just shook his head again, but this time with a smile. "Just call me Naruto, where friends, and plus I don't really care for honorifics" Hinata could only shake her head. "Friends we are, but I will just call you Naruto-kun and you can keep calling me Hinata-chan" she answered shyly, while simultaneously shuffling her feet and peeking at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes.

Naruto brought his hand to his chin as he was in deep thought, something that made Hinata giggle, but Naruto didn't notice. "Fine", he conceited, "you are my first friend, so I suppose" he relented with another foxy grin, while rubbing the back of his head. Something Hinata thought was cute, and made her cheeks flush. Something she realized she had been doing a lot since she met Naruto not that long ago.

She slowly started to question those thoughts and what they could mean, which in turn made her cheeks blush heavily. She put her two hands on her cheeks and was still in thought and never noticed Naruto was walking a short distance away. For at that moment Naruto was distracted by muffled sound of someone crying.

Ignoring the dirty looks and glares he was getting by passerby's, Naruto went over too a girl around his and Hinata's age sitting and crying by a crate on the side of a grey stone wall. The girl was short, but not as short as Hinata and almost as tall as Naruto. She had medium dark blue hair with one bang on her right side going to her shoulder tip but tied in a braid, and had the eye color of a majestic purple. Was wearing light blue pants and ninja shoes, with a similar short sleeved shirt that was black and v-necked, and a brown vest over her shirt that looked like it was made of wool.

She was sobbing and rubbing her eyes. The light was soon blocked by something and she opened her eyes to see a boy around her age looking at her, and holding out his hand. "Are you okay, there's no reason to cry, I'm Naruto, what's the matter?" The girl for some reason felt she could trust him and simply nodded before taking the boys hand.

Hinata snapping out of her love struck thoughts turned to see her new crush and friend help some girl she didn't know up, and immediately was on guard. "Mine" she thought, before going over to see what was going on, but trying not to look threatening.

"I'm Junko Maruboshi and my grandfathers where taking me through the festival, when we got separated. Now I'm lost" explained the girl looking like she was going to start crying again. Naruto being Naruto put the thumbs up sign and said "Don't worry Junko-chan; I'll help you find your grandfathers, it's a promise, and I won't go back on it" declared Naruto. Just after Naruto finished Hinata made it over.

Still feeling the girl was a threat some how, despite her confused feelings, but her kindness won out, and she felt for the girl for her plight. Which in turn made her realize that she was separated from her guardians and missing from her family? She went over and yanked a little on Naruto's shirt sleeve, getting his attention. A little shyly she said "Naruto-kun, I'm in the same boat, I need to get to back to my house; my family is probably worried."

Naruto didn't even hesitate "Then I promise to help you get home too Hinata-chan." Then turning to look from one girl to the other twice, he suddenly and dramatically pointed from to the other girl. "Hinata-chan this Junko-chan" then pointing to Hinata he finished with "Junko-chan this is Hinata-chan my friend." This made Junko giggle, which caused a dark look to appear on Hinata whose mind kept saying "mine" over and over again in her head, although the other two didn't see it, while Hinata was trying hard to suppress it.

"I know why don't you become our friend too Junko-chan" explained Naruto in kind way. Junko for her part just smiled and nodded. Hinata's smile was sorta forced, but also was a little happy to make another friend. Then Naruto's face became serious and thinking like. Something that took both girls aback a little bit. "Do any of you know where you live" he asked. Both girls just shook their head after sweat dropping.

Silence prevailed for a couple of seconds before Naruto declared dramatically "Then we'll walk around until you see one of you sees something familiar or someone you know and can help." Both girls just face-palmed at his way over dramaticness. "Let's go, dattebayo" he declared, as he started walking down the street. Hinata and Junko both giggled and followed.

The two girls followed suit and they began their search. No one seemed to want too help them though, and almost everyone was glaring at them. Plus it was now really dark outside and the lights where all on all over the festival. The girls where getting uncomfortable though with all bad looks they where getting, until finally Junko asked the obvious "why are they glaring at us?"

"Huh" said Naruto so busy looking around at the festival and the going ons that he didn't hear the question. "I asked Naruto-kun (something that made Hinata's face darken for a moment) why people are glaring at us?" Naruto just bopped himself in the head, something that brought small smiles to both the girl's faces before his revelation.

"Oh, they're glaring at me, for reasons I don't know. I even got kicked out of the orphanage by people with similar glares" he said casually; too casually. Never noticing the girl's faces completely darken. A thick silence prevailed as the two girls glared back at the glarers; something that threw some of the glarers for a loop.

They're glaring at the kind boy trying to help them, and didn't seem to deserve this treatment, which he also didn't notice. Junko then thought of another question "um, Naruto if you got kicked out of the orphanage, where do you live?" Hinata thought it was a good question and also wanted to know the answer but for a different reason.

Naruto stopped walking and thought for a moment, before surprising them both by waving his hands in the air and declaring rather loudly "Fort Naruto!" Something that made both girls giggle at his antics temporally, before they heard the next part. Resuming walking, he then said "some people found it so I have to build it in some other alley later tonight; and I had the good boxes too."

Both girls where shocked that this nice boy who desperately trying to help them, was living on the streets. They both saw that he looked dirty, but to be homeless at this age, it broke their hearts. Hinata was especially sad for she didn't think her clan would help him, since he wasn't part of a clan and he had no fame or money. Despite her age, her political skills where top notch, something that was taught beginning at a very young age to the Hyuuga children, especially the heiress.

Her Kaa-san would surely help Naruto in some way, especially since he was helping her and saved her, but her Tou-san might be harder. If only she knew the basics of the going ons. Junko was thinking that if anyone could help him, it was her grandfathers, people she always admired and always seemed to know what to do. Surely they could help, but now they still had to find them or someone helpful. Their musings where brought to an end by Naruto.

"Hey look there is a ninja, maybe he could help, Hinata-chan is from a ninja clan right, he should know where they're at" he explained excitedly, while thinking back to that clan revelation when their child minds realized that finding a specific person failed and Hinata told Naruto and Junko that the Hyuuga where a Ninja Clan and lived in a clan compound. Both girls weren't far behind as Naruto politely tapped the chunin on the arm.

The ninja with a chunin flack jacket, was talking to another chunin. Two things went threw the minds of the two girls while looking uneasily at each other. One that his breath smelled weird. Two, they were glaring at Naruto like the other people. Naruto himself smelt the two ninja but didn't seem to notice the glares, since he was so absorbed in wanting to help his new friends.

The two girls had a bad feeling and looked uncertainly at each other again. It was quickly proven right. Naruto didn't even get to ask his question for help for his friends, before a hand shot out and lifted Naruto up by his throat; choking him as well. "Well, well, well, look here Taiji, the fox has come to play" said the ninja in a drunken sort of voice. Taiji the other ninja also obviously drunk, laughed. "Your right, Bakin, what should we play, operation" he asked?

Hinata doing something very not Hinata like and kicked the chunin Bakin in the leg hard; Junko didn't bother with the legs, she kicked chunin Taiji in every guys weak spot, and forced him on his knees. Bakin due to pain had dropped Naruto who was gasping of air. "Damn", said Bakin, "the demon has bitches; he probably brain washed them." Taiji was seething, "brainwashed or not that fucking hurt, the bitches need to be taught a lesson."

Both got up slowly, and Taiji took out two kunai and threw one at Junko who was now too scared too move. She closed her eyes and waited for it to hit, while tears fell from her face, but it never came. When she heard a grunt she opened her eyes and there was Naruto with a Kunai in his left upper right arm. "Don't hurt my friends your jerks" shouted Naruto. Hinata for her part had only just started learning her family's fight style, the Gentle Fist, but she was going to do her part and got in her stance.

Junko was still silently crying and could only say "Naruto…" Bakin spat on the ground while Taiji in his drunken stupor yelled to the nearby villagers getting their attention, some of which where as drunk as Taiji and Bakin. "Hey everybody, here's the demon child, and he wants to play tag, where all it, so let's get him."

There where several shouts of agreement, mostly from the drunker ones, while Naruto was shocked still. He wasn't for long as a sake bottle flew by and barely missed him. Grabbing Junko by her left hand and Hinata by her right arm as she was going into a Jyuuken stance, they ran. They ran and they kept running for three blocks while being chased by a mob of mostly drunk villagers and two drunk chunin who where shouting war cries and insults at Naruto and few too the two girls as well.

Using his and his friend's small statures, he expertly negotiated threw the crowd that was started to part for the mob, but Naruto was a step ahead. He managed to duck them into a small dead-end alley that seemed like only two people side by side could walk through, and they hugged the wall as the mob drunkenly ran past wielding various sharp and pointy objects. Naruto himself sighed in relief, with a kunai in his arm still.

Both Hinata and Junko where crying. "We lost them, now…" He never got to finish as a ninja star embedded itself on top of his right back palm. There, near their only way out stood Taiji spinning a kunai in his hands. The three got off the wall and slowly started backing up toward the dead end wall, while Naruto also pulled out the two ninja weapons from his body, and dropped them on the ground.

They where only a few inches away when Bakin jumped down from the roof and kicked Naruto in the chest against the wall. "Naruto-kun" shouted the girls almost perfectly together. Before their world went black as Bakin chopped them in the back of their necks. Taiji was meanwhile calling back some elements of the mob too their location. Naruto rushed forward and despite his injuries head butted the chunin in his stomach and caught the girls.

He put them down together in left corner next to the two big boxes, before turning around and stepping toward the now half reassembled mob. "Your gonna pay for that one demon, and your bitches too" spat Bakin. Naruto knew he was surely going to die, but he would do everything in his power to protect his friends, at all costs. He just got into a defensive position three feet form his new friends when the two drunk chunin and 9 villagers charged.

Standing his ground he tried to push them back but was met with two kunai in the gut and few punches from a few of the villagers. "That's for my father demon" yelled one of the drunken villagers. Another splashed sake on him, mostly going to his chest.

One of the villagers, seeing Naruto coved in sake threw a match on him. "This is to finish what the Yondaime started six years ago; you being the demon should have died that night" yelled the villager after he threw the match. Screams pierced the air as Naruto fell down in a desperate attempted to put out the flames. As Naruto was doing so the villagers and the chunin where continuously kicking him, which caused the two kunai to go deeper into his body.

More kicks mostly to his back, head, left arm, and stomach constantly hit him, until another villager dumped more sake on him, which made the screams intensify, and flames resume. After few minutes it was temporally calm. Naruto put the fire out from rolling around, but was bleeding from a huge gash on his face and two gaping holes in his stomach, several broken bones, gashes, and burned over 60% of his body and many other injuries; Naruto was barely conscious to say the least.

The mob was cheering that they killed the demon, and dancing around a little bit. But Naruto was not dead and was determined to protect his friends, and trying to get up, but couldn't move. When he saw Taiji and a civilian head toward his friends he mustered up all his strength and with determination rushed them, surprising everyone. He pushed them into a wall before another villager punched Naruto into the still unconscious girls, while a ninja star embedded itself into his right shoulder.

Naruto was leaning against the wall, his feet touching both girls, he couldn't move, and couldn't talk, and was using the wall for absolute support, but was giving the crowd a determined look. Bakin was slowly walking over and pulled out another kunai. "Well I'll finish him off for sure with this" he declared raising the kunai amongst the cheering mob. Naruto didn't have the strength to go on, and had tears leaking out his face; he thought "I failed my friends!"

Before slipping into unconsciousness, Naruto never noticed the red chakra that was slowly developing around him heavily and in plain sight of everyone there, or the four angry and horrified onlookers that appeared on the roof of the jewelry store above, and jumped down to protect him.

* * *

But no one there not even the fox, knew what happened in heaven above four minutes ago. Four good friends and Goddesses where having their annual get together, away form their rather busy lives. Really it was just an excuse to take a break. So sitting around a pure silver table viewing the world from a water basin filled with water positioned in the center of said table, sitting in matching pure silver chairs where the four Goddesses.

Benzaiten, Kichijoten, Inari, and Kami herself; all sipping green tea and having a breather. Or they were but where currently astonished at what they where seeing. All the girls had hourglass figures and C-cup breasts, and where the uptime of beauty, none so much more then Kami. Kami was wearing a gold princess pure gold yakuta, with long flowing black hair, and tan skin.

She had beautiful eyes that change to every color of the rainbow every couple of minutes, and had the most beautiful face that could make any mortal man melt. Standing along the table beside her was a red wooded naginata with a pure silver and steel blade. Benzaiten had short blond hair and blue eyes that glittered in the light; she was wearing and all purple yakuta with two music notes on the bottom, and a pearl necklace.

As well as a golden mini harp at her feet. Kichijoten had a smiling face that didn't seem to go away and was radiating warmth, she was wearing a simple all yellow yakuta but was also bear foot.

While all the other goddesses at the table where roughly medium height, Inari was a foot shorter and had an all white yakuta on with simple fox and paw prints on it, and an elegant sword called Kogitsue-maru strapped to her side. Gods and Goddesses need entertainment, just like mortals, so doing these "breaks", Kami would command the water too show her by her instructions "rare sights in the mortal realm."

Normally this brought images of funny or interesting sights that even the mortals don't see everyday, some where small acts of chivalry or romantic scenarios. Others where just plain odd or overly dramatic. However, right now the four Goddesses where stock still and surprised, as well as angry and impressed. Somethings that where hard to do to four of the most powerful Goddesses in the realm.

"I was always sad to see the Uzumaki clan go. I gave them my blessing for warrior protection to the entire clan; something I normally do to one person not an entire clan. But even I couldn't interfere when Kumo, Iwa, and Ame, massacred them due to our ancient and binding laws, but they took a lot of them with them.

That damn ungrateful and pathetic Madara had to play god and harm my creation Kurama and then his minion had to unleash it a second time. Now both my creation and the one of the only four Uzumaki left in the world is about to die do to drunken fools who can't understand the basic definition for the word sealed. At least he going down like his ancestors" explained Inari in sad voice that was only half true.

Benzaiten patted Inari on the back to comfort her, although her words didn't help, but that's not what was going on. "To bad, he was such a charmer, knowing some mortal laws I could have had fun with my blessing." There was silence for a second before Kichijoten spoke in mock sadness "I second you on that one Benten-chan, that young Uzumaki really does deserve happiness, I mean he's trying to save his two new friends while practically mortally wounded that was caused by misguided hatred toward him and alcohol.

Fujin's blessed clan is Namikaze and Suijin's blessed clan is Jakado, and they would be sad to see him go, he's the last of these blessed clans, and they might owe favors too who ever helps him. Last of three bloodlines, but has four" The mock sad looks continued as Benzaiten took the floor again "I know right Kichi-chan, what where those bloodlines again. Oh, yeah, Chakra Chains the rest of the Uzumaki bloodline, Mokuton, Fast Travel, and Watershaper.

Meaning he is last of two of those clans and between the other two he only has one relative and the other he has two. Not too mention he was the Child of Prophecy, we the gods as a whole made him such to bring an era of peace for it needs too happen and more importantly because we all want an extended break up here in heaven to have a simple extended vacation with little interruption and less paperwork.

At least he will get too meet his dad and mom, for all the mortals think that that seal he used to seal the fox will force him too stay in the stomach of the Shinigami for all eternity. Too bad that mortals can't completely play god, and only Kami-chan here gets to decide who belongs in heaven or hell. Plus it doesn't hurt that the Shinigami can only stomach evil or bad souls."

The other two just nodded, besides Kami, in mock depression. All of which where looking at Kami out of the corner of their eyes, and smirking on the inside. Kami is the only one who can authorize the breaching of the ancient pack. Or more precisely, she wrote it, and can "tweak" it a bit for the other gods. To get her to move and do so is hard and only happens rarely. Despite her being the god of creation for this realm, her outgoing and hard working personality, and the fact she is the master of this realm and all creation as well, and lord of all the gods and goddesses; she is also very shy.

Her only friends are these three which more then not are her very best friends, but she will talk to old Fujin for advise, Omoikane who isn't that social unless you ask his opinion on anything which she does here and there (mostly when the there is a major dispute in heaven) and her aide and the one who brings all the paper work to her office Amaterasu. Uzume (Ame-no-Uzume) talks to her like a big sister, and she doesn't mind it, but she also forces Kami heavily out of her comfort zone with her "wildness", but Kami does consider her a friend. She just has too much fun and forgets too visit until she drops in unexpectedly.

Kami herself had a weird look on her face and she knew what her friends where trying to get her to do. She couldn't help but agree with them, but the paperwork and Amatersau's scolding that was sure to come from this was not something she looked forward too. "I don't think we should do this, you all make valid points, but letting nature take it's course and free will are the mortals domain and we shouldn't interfere" Kami explained quotingly.

Her friends looked crestfallen but still determined, something Kami knew meant trouble. Before she could contemplate anything else a pair of hands started grouping her breasts. Fighting in her seat and trying to get the strong hands off of her, she also almost immediately smelled alcohol. "Uzume-chan stop" begged Kami too the tall Goddesses in a red yakuta with sakura blossoms all over it covering J-sized breasts, but a rip on her left sleeve and a giant open sake bottle tied to her obi.

"Come on Kami-chan" Ame-no-Uzume cooed. "I have the biggest party planed and I can't do it until that young mortal brings peace; me and Fujin have been making Sake up the wazoo, so let's do something to help them out." Kami was hit dumb for a second as Uzume stopped fondling her, "Them" Kami screamed, before Uzume fondled her harder, causing her too moan. The others where all embarrassed but listened closely.

"Yes them" continued Uzume still seemingly absent mindedly fondling Kami's breasts well her face showed she was thinking. A fact not known to mortals is that Uzume was infamously spot on with odds and predictions, and is well informed, which made her a horrible person to bet against during the monthly Deity Poker Night.

"That one ANBU Kakashi has lost his whole team, his father, his sensei, his secret love, and adopted family, and the way things are going it's going to get worse, and if we help him, he'll help that young Uzumaki better, which will bring our much needed vacation faster. His clan will also go back up into full clan status, if I think what might happen. Then there's is the current Hokage. He will die by his predecessor's seal, the only thing you almost sent the Yondaime Hokage to hell for, for all the paperwork it caused.

The Third Hokage will probably die trying to kill that pain in the ass Orachimaru, that has been a pain in the ass for ever and has even caused me ungodly amounts of paperwork in my department of revelry, if we help him the job will get done properly and the paperwork will lesson, and his son would also live and we can stop Kazuma sooner, which would cause less paper work, and many lives will be saved.

If Hiashi is helped then so will Hinata and his wife wouldn't be secretly assassinated by some of those blasted Hyuuga elders, and the curse seal will be gone by that prevention. That would lesson the paperwork for you for all the centuries to come, and I can finally throw a party at the Hyuuga Compound.

Now if that last ANBU is helped, her boyfriend will be saved and cured, that's also if we help Naruto out as well, but if we do help her she will marry her boyfriend and bring happiness to Konoha through many people, this will also help Naruto as well. Plus they and their kids will develop a new form of Kenjutsu and start a dojo and a clan, and one of their kids will also become a medic nin of great standing and help the world and save lives. This in turn means less paperwork for you.

Now if we help Naruto then things will happen in this world, all good things, with mostly world peace, untold number of lives saved, goodness and peace spreading, and tons upon tons of future paperwork for you destroyed, and I'll also talk to Amaterasu and she won't be a problem." After that Uzume stopped fondling Kami, and all she could do was think "Hook, line, and sinker.

Good thing I kept the black mail material of how I really got Amaterasu out of that cave; everyone else was too drunk too notice. Hehehe!" The others where softly giggling to themselves and knew what was coming next. For Kami, she didn't even realize that Uzume stopped fondling her. She had stars in her eyes, and like song and mantra she kept repeating over and over again "Less paperwork."

As if her life (she's immortal) depended on it, she quickly agreed but only a blessing too Naruto on the condition that she would honor Uzume's words about what was going to happen to the others she mentioned and that Naruto's life road doesn't deviate too far, and that most importantly that it will decrease her paperwork like they all claimed.

Squealing like schoolgirls (like fangirls) at this rare occasion, the women quickly thought of what they where going to bless Naruto with. Benzaiten went first, and headed to the water basin on the table. "I know all about the CRA, so this should be fun considering your part of four clans. I bless that Naruto Uzumaki, although he has it in him already, I bless that his words have more of an impact on the opposite sex without lovers with people that are in or have been in really depressing or bad situations like Naruto in some way shape or form, and that when Naruto helps them in their prospects, and in return they develop feeling for him that they will get a fair chance with him, and that who ever truly and not crush like, but truly loves him for him can smoothly get together with him that aren't too old" she finished with a smile.

"Good luck kid, if anyone can handle what I just did too you, you can" thought Benzaiten as she left and Kichijoten went over to the basin. Kichijoten went in a thinking pose before looking down at the water Basin. "Your life is destined to be hard and luck shows itself here and there to every mortal. Naruto Uzumaki, I bless you with you with incredibly good luck when if comes too survival, and general things that are outside of your destined road.

You'll find luck more then any other mortal, or when you least expect it, so your general luck as a mortal increases as well as your survival rate" Kichijoten finished and walked away. As she was passing Inari going to the water basin she had the amusing thought of "I wonder how many bets he can win in a lifetime?"

Inari for her part looked pleased and serious at the same time, and started her blessing "Your ancestors where one of my favored people and where very good worriers in their own way, for every warrior has a style. Naruto Uzumaki I renew the blessing I gave your ancestors of the Uzumaki Clan, and that it will also pass on too your decedents, as well as their skills in Fuinjutsu that was also subly part of that pact.

I bless you newly that whatever style you fight with in the future, that you will become a master of that style, and that you will be proficient in it, especially when fighting for the right reasons." Leaving the alter; Inari was surprised to see Kami step forward. Like noted before Kami rarely lets people mess with the destiny's of people; Gods and Goddesses are allowed to answer prayer and bless people and or when they along and or their ancestors have been moral or righteous have a god's undivided attention and ultimate blessing.

Besides answering some prayers, Kami herself has never blessed a specific person, and then doing so when she is "bending" the rules was surprising too them they all sweat dropped, Kami included, when Uzume started cheering her to the water basin.

Taking a deep breath Kami started "You are the first one that I'm giving a blessing too, so please feel honored, and I'm also hoping it lessons the paperwork, but like the others here I would also feel bad if you died the noble death that currently awaits you, even though it's a 50/50 chance right now. For that and not giving into hatred for how people treat you and your kind soul into simply wanting to change people's views of you, as well as protecting two innocents from harm in the most painful and determined way, I shall grant two of your prayers and give you a blessing.

Both of these make take some time but I grant your wish that you should have a family. You yourself probably won't see it at first, but it will be there amongst your friends and neighbors and will gradually grow. Second, and this one will take the longest but it does co-inside with your destiny. Destiny is never written in stone, but generally things are meant to happen by your choices, so I will give you the power to change people's minds about things, and in a sense you will become an enigma in and on the mortal and ninja realm more so then you are now, despite you already being one, and now for my first blessing.

I bless you Naruto Uzumaki into simply following your dreams. It will be your choice, but if you work hard enough, all your dreams will come true, as long as it has either or both morals or love and or is done for the right reasons. I also offer you a gift, and that is I will remove the very well hidden placement and filter seal that that headache Danzo placed on you as a ruse to get you under his miss-guided control.

I hope this helps you and that it ticks Danzo off, and more then anything, lessons the paperwork. Kami smiled, bowed too Naruto in the hope lessening the paper work, and strode next to the others who have blessed him. All eyes turned to the still partially drunk Uzume, who had the most mischievous smile that worried Kami to no end.

Uzume, being the onri and fun loving person she was, hobbled over too the water basin with an evil grin. She had always wanted to do this to someone simply out of curiosity and entertainment purposes. Well the first part anyway, she wanted to make him drunk proof, but the kyuubi would just get rid of the alcohol in his system. "Naruto Uzumaki, I bless you with the power…"

The others leaned in and Kami was starting to sweat at the possible problems this could cause. Uzume was looking like she was thinking long and hard, but inside she was laughing and thinking how much fun this was going to be. "Like your mother before you, you will be a prank master, and that your whisker marks and when you rub them and start purring will be past down to your kids, despite the fact you yourself don't know this can happen to you yet", and she finished with a laugh.

The other four face-palmed, all the while Kami was sighing inside. "Knowing her, that could have been worse, and the problems it could have caused, oh, the horror, but at least she didn't do something too bad, I think…" Kami thought long and hard, hoping, just hoping that blessing alone wouldn't cause her major problems.

After the blessing Uzume steered the conversation to what kind of favors the five could ask form Fujin and Suijin for saving the last descendent of their two family clans and possibly expanding it in the future with their blessings. During that rather entertaining hypothetical conversation Amaterasu found them and she started berating Kami for "irresponsible behavior."

She was quickly silenced and red faced by Uzume when she whispered something in her ear and left rather quickly, making the other women both curious at what Uzume refused to tell them what she said, and a good round of laughter at the poor Goddesses's plight. All the while young Naruto Uzumaki was having in increase in red chakra surrounding him.

* * *

A Minute Before Kami Finished Her Blessing!

The Kyuubi no Youko, the great Nine-tailed Demon fox, the Lord of all Demons of the realm was having a bad day. No, let's rephrase that. The Great Demon Fox was having a shittiest, worse day that he can plainly recall since being sealed into a ningen gaki by the Yondaime six decrepit years ago, and that's saying something since it's forced to live in a sewer. Now the fox had no love for its container, but sympathy, yes, and plenty of it. If the fox wasn't sleeping in the dreary sewer, it was looking at the boy's memories.

It started out as something to do to pass the endless stream of boredom the fox felt. However, it soon turned to curiosity and sometimes rage. Rage for the fact that people where calling its container, warden, and ultimate jailer as the "demon" or "kyuubi" and confusing him with the gaki, and sympathetic rage for how people treated its container. For even a demon wouldn't treat a kit like that, but also curiosity.

Its container didn't hold and ounce of amnesty towards any of the village for its container seemed to want prove all of them wrong and do the best that he can to placate the wrong that they felt he did, and the fox had to admit with grudging affection that the boy was good at hiding.

This drove the fox to study its container and keep in eye on him. Although there was a second reason as well. The fox loathed to admit it, but its survival rested on the tiny shoulders of a blond haired child. Every once in a while, some villagers, and occasionally some ninja would hurt the boy in some way, shape, or form. Some really bad but normally nothing terriable despite the occasional broken bone, or a short beating, and that was nothing the fox couldn't help with.

Even with the boy's Kami forsaken seal keeping him in; he found he was at least aloud to indirectly protect himself from harm. However, now, now the great Demon Fox was pumping chakra into the boy for dear life, wondering if the kit could hold long enough for his grandfather figure or someone else to come save them both or they would surely die this night.

**"Come on gaki, I don't think you can hear me, but for the love Kami hold on. You don't want to die in front of your potential mates do you"** The fox tried to encourage. **"Shit, what a way for us to go, it's not even his faul…" **The fox's attention went to the two seals as it was starting to glow. The fox had practically memorized both seals of his cage, from being in here so long, but even he never saw them glow.

The second seal completely disappeared in tatters, to the surprise and slight curious glee of the fox. Then he noticed that the four small circles near the right upper corner of the original seal start to turn and felt his chakra spike. Plus his chakra started to flow more evenly and better through the seal.

"**Mmm!"** Mused the fox in slight admiration. **"I don't know how, but the ningen's annoying first seal is destroyed. Now I can pump him with more chakra, and if that one spinning circle is what I think it is we may make it yet." **Yelled the fox in glee in his head, as he started repairing his container Naruto Uzumaki.

**"I feel that ningen's grandfather figure and several other familiar signatures approaching, should I interfere with what I believe is about to happen or do I wait and see where this goes, mmm"**,thought and the fox. Honest curiosity, years of imprisonment, and six years of boredom in a sewer finally overrode the fox's survival instinct. **"I can now always pump enough chakra to stabilize him, so fuck it to hell and lets see where this goes" **laughed the fox in his head.

If only he knew how destiny changed drastically by this simple decision the fox made, and by the five goddesses above. **"I wish I could see their faces, but it looks like where heading for the unknown" **thought the fox with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, before it started laughing loudly!

* * *

**Please note that the talk between the goddesses about four Uzumaki being left alive so I don't get this question later is that she counted Tsunade and Naruto and the other two will be raveled at a later time. Also note that I'm using an older for of Microsoft Word and that it sucks and now that I got auto correct off, I'm trying to fix all of the things it keeps telling me are wrong, most are not and the shit is getting annoying. Anyway, the next two chapters will be out soon after I reedit them from Word, and no I'm laid off so I'm stuck with this form of word. There where a lot of hidden meanings and jokes about the goddesses when I spoke about them, tell me if you got any of them! Thank for all those that reviewed, especially those two guest reviewers. Those suggestions/facts where very helpful. Since I got a lot of flak constructively about the spacing; I hope what I did above was better then what I did before. Please leave a review and any ideas will be much appreciated!**


End file.
